Red vs. Blue Babies
Red vs. Blue Babies This anime is about red vs. Blue babies. Main Characters '''Reds''' '''Scotty Scouch''' He is the older twin brother of Dylan Scouch. He is the second main protagonist of the show as the anime focuses more on his brother (by 3%). However, he usually takes charge when there is an uprising thing that forces the two groups to work as one. Scotty seems to be best friends with Mac and seems to hold a strong bond with his leader, Lt. White. Scotty however is no fool to be taken lightly. He can be extremely dangerous at times like in one episode where he defeats the whole Blue Team on his own. Scotty is Lt. White's best man and he seems to share a small rivalry with Butch. However, Scotty seems to beat Butch at everything. Scotty is very protective of his brother and despite not being on the same squad, they look out for each other. Scotty even convinced Lt. White to always take it easy on Dylan as he is the youngest of the Blue Squad and is his brother. '''Butch King''' He is the meathead of the Red Squad. He seems to have all the brute force but has less brains than two rocks. He is in a small rivalry with Scotty and Dylan (due to being Scotty's brother). Butch has tried on countless times to kill Dylan on purpose just to watch his brother cry in despair. However, Butch has failed every attempt. Butch also seems to be friendly towards Kendall. However, he does not have a crush on her. Butch seems to be the butt of many jokes and it has been proven that he does in fact harbor jealousy towards Lt. White because he seeks to be leader. He also seems to be the bully of the Red Squad, equivalent to Zack on Blue Team. The two hardly interact but seem to respect their idiotcy and toughness. However, they do share a deep dislike for one another. '''Mac Hubariado''' He is the brains of the Red Squad. However, he is shown to be a very skilled fighter in the show. He is relatively physically weak but has good morals and sneaky skills that makes him a great ally and foe. He seems to be best friends with Scotty and seems to be Lt. White's right hand man. Mac seems to be the victim of Butch's ruthless bullying towards him. Mac is seen to have some respect for Dylan however he seemed to be in a small rivalry with him when he found out the latter was the Supreme Chosen One. '''Lt. White General Johnson''' He is the commander of the Red Squadron. He seems to be a bitter, ruthless old man that is incredibly strong in many ways. However, he is short compared to many of the other main characters. However, it is evident that he does in fact care about his teammates as he is seen to protect them. He seems to despise the Reds (except for Dylan who he dislikes due to being Scotty's younger brother). Lt. White even showed fondness towards to Dylan when they were both stranded in the Desert and he proved to be useful to the captain. '''Blues''' '''Zack Bishop''' He is the local bully of the Blue Squadron and has a dream of being the team captain. However, he seems to also be the bonehead of the team as well. He is in a rivalry with Dylan as he seems to hate Dylan's guts. However, throughout the last season their rivalry goes down slightly and in the end of the series, they are in a friendly rivalry. He also seems to dislike Butch too despite having respect for him. '''Jimmy Pitzowski''' He is the comedian of the group and seems to harbor a crush on Kendall. He is the best friend of Dylan and always sticks up for him. Instead of getting jealous, Jimmy always asks Dylan how he gets Kendall to be so kind to him and Dylan usually answers by saying something completely off topic. Eventually, Jimmy accepts the fact that Dylan and Kendall have become boyfriend and girlfriend. '''Kendall Winter''' She is the bossy of the boss. As the Blue Squad has no leader, she most of the time takes up the role as leader. However, she seems to hate Zack because he tries to be leader. She is a good leader and seems to be the team captain however, she protests saying there is no team captain. She has a deep fondness for Dylan but does not know how to express it. She reveals her crush in episode 43. They start dating in season 2. '''Dylan Scouch''' He is the younger twin brother of Scotty Scouch. He is the main protagonist of his team and the show and is the titular character as well. He is the best friend of Jimmy and seems to be in a heated rivalry with Zack. Dylan is shown to be dimwitted at rare times, oblivious to many things. However, he is shown to be extremely smart (intellectually). Despite not being physically stronger than people like Kendall or Zack, he has the Halo Soul Venom inside of him which boosts all of his stats making him stronger. He is incredibly strong and is seen to care for many. It is revealed that he has some sort of crush on Kendall as she does on him. They become a couple in season 2. However, they get distant in season 3 when Dylan was at the Rogue Shaihayra Implant with Zack. However, they rejoin sometime in season 4. Main Antagonist *'''Hector (1)''' *'''Horace & Fizz (1)''' *'''Bionic Worm (1)''' Episode list